battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
SawBlaze
SawBlaze is a robot built by Team G3 Robotics for the second season of ABC's BattleBots reboot and both seasons on Discovery and Science. Like S.O.B., it used a front "dustpan" to scoop up robots and then bring down an arm which had a circular saw blade attached to deal damage. This weapon was also paired with a flamethrower, though the flamethrower apparently never worked in combat. SawBlaze also had front wedge prongs. Unfortunately, it didn't do well in the competition as it lost its first match to Razorback. However, it did win a consolation rumble. SawBlaze was based off team captain Jamison Go's long-running Ron series of robots. For Season 3, SawBlaze gained a few changes such as a smaller dragon head, a stronger arm and a new front "dustpan" which used less bolts, raised armor and bolder flames. It did very well in Season 3, with two of its losses from Bronco in the Main Event match and Monsoon in the Round of 16. For Season 4, SawBlaze was now even more compact, had new wedges and forks, as well as having its saw be interchangeable with a new dragon head shaped spinning disc, reflecting Jamison Go's featherweight Megatron, that became the 2017 and 2018 Motorama champion. This version proved to be the most successful thus far, reaching the quarterfinals. In preparation for Season 5, upgrades are being made to SawBlaze back in Boston, and they even share a pit space with Bloodsport. They won't be joining forces to enter one machine, but may provide help for each other. Some members of the team also competed with Overhaul in the first season of ABC's BattleBots, which reached the quarterfinals; for SawBlaze, it was Jamison Go or the J in Team JACD. Robot History ABC Season 2 SawBlaze's first ever match in BattleBots was against Zach Bieber's Razorback. Before this match, SawBlaze swapped its front wedge prongs out for a dustpan. Despite controlling most of the fight, its weapon was damaged by Razorback around 30 seconds into the fight. Though still functional, the saw now lacked a chain and would be less effective. In any case, SawBlaze shoved and controlled Razorback for the rest of the match but didn't put its saw into use again, while Razorback's drum made no big connections, only being able to grind at the former's wedge. Towards the end of the battle, Razorback's drum also became disabled. Razorback won on a controversial 2-1 judge's decision. SawBlaze unfortunately was not chosen to be a wildcard meaning it was eliminated from the tournament, although it was slotted to be the first replacement in case any of the other wildcards weren't able to be fixed in time. SawBlaze wasn't finished yet as it participated in a small rumble with Overhaul and Road Rash where its black saw blade. When the rumble began, SawBlaze was on the attack but after Road Rash was flipped by Overhaul, SawBlaze went after Overhaul. SawBlaze chased Overhaul around the BattleBox, taking damage from the killsaws and helping to pin Overhaul in front of the screws. SawBlaze used its weapon a few times, even lighting some fire before continuing its hunt on Overhaul. SawBlaze's flame ignition system was broken throughout the fight so it had to use the sparks from the killsaws to ignite it's unique green flame. Eventually, time ran out and SawBlaze won a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision. Discovery Season 3 SawBlaze's first opponent was against former MIT members and Overhaul. When the match began, SawBlaze was quickly able to slam Overhaul hard against the arena barrier. Despite Overhaul's extra attachment, SawBlaze continued its attacks and maneuvered Overhaul around the arena. SawBlaze's next attack put Overhaul up against the arena barrier and dropped its saw, which created plenty of sparks. SawBlaze released Overhaul but still had control of the fight as Overhaul simply wasn't low enough to overcome the ground clearance of its opponent. SawBlaze got under Overhaul again and dropped the saw again, sending more sparks through the air, as well as cutting halfway through Overhaul's crushing mechanism. When SawBlaze released this time, Overhaul wasn't moving, seemingly stuck on the arena barrier. As a result, Overhaul was counted out and SawBlaze advanced to the next stage of the tournament. SawBlaze's next opponent was against newcomer Reality. The match was off to a great start for SawBlaze as they were easily able to get under Reality and shove them against the arena barrier before dropping their saw. SawBlaze continued to shove its opponent around until Reality managed to land a hit under SawBlaze and emit some sparks as a result. This didn't deter SawBlaze however and they resumed their usual strategy before they had the middle fork on the front bent up from Reality's attack. Time eventually ran out and SawBlaze won on a unanimous 3-0 judges decision to advance. SawBlaze's next match was against Mohawk. As the fight got underway, SawBlaze got underneath Mohawk and shoved it into the arena wall before dropping its saw without any sparks. SawBlaze released its opponent before shoving it under the pulverizer where Mohawk took two shots. Both robots maneuvered around a bit before SawBlaze got it toppled against the arena barrier where it couldn't move or get away then sliced into Mohawk's underbelly. Mohawk was counted out, giving SawBlaze the win by KO. SawBlaze next found itself against former semi-finalist Bronco. The match was pretty even to start as neither robot wanted to make the 1st move. However, SawBlaze was thrown into the air when it finally engaged and landed upside down with its saw arm outside the body. Before SawBlaze could attempt to self right, it was thrown again and threw sparks off of Bronco with its saw in return. SawBlaze was then nearly thrown into the screws but escaped. SawBlaze then caught a break and got underneath Bronco, shoving it around a bit before Bronco broke free. SawBlaze then got its front prongs caught in Bronco's top armor but got free after several seconds. SawBlaze avoided another flip before it was tossed by Bronco again and self-righted. With the fight winding down, SawBlaze and Bronco were locked together again and SawBlaze took a final flip as time ran out. The judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision to Bronco. SawBlaze next participated in the USA vs The World special tournament to try and earn a point for its team and was put up against End Game. The match wasn't off to a good start for SawBlaze as they were taking hits from the opponent and had the middle fork at the front bent up. This made it harder for them to get underneath their opponent. However, they were able to do so and took End Game into the arena barrier, where it attempted to cut into End Game's backside with its saw. SawBlaze tried to mount another attack and was thrown into the air, where a chain came off. This didn't seem to affect SawBlaze much as they continued to attack and managed to push End Game into the arena barrier again. After this, End Game took a final hit from the killsaws and stopped moving in the final seconds of the fight. The judges awarded a 2-1 split decision and 1 point to SawBlaze and the USA. SawBlaze did enough to get into the top 16 and went up against Monsoon. The match was going well for SawBlaze as they were shoving Monsoon around and keeping the weapon at bay. However, they found themselves up against the arena barrier with their back facing Monsoon's weapon and took damage to their tire when they tried to move. SawBlaze had enough tires to move despite the damage but lost part of the weapon arm with the next impact. This also caused the weapon arm to fall backward into its standard position where it wasn't able to contact Monsoon at all. SawBlaze continued to use its dustpan to control Monsoon but the damage was racking up as it eventually lost the first tire and then the whole wheel. SawBlaze then lost the other wheel's weapon chain and caught fire before the last seconds of the fight. The judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision to Monsoon, eliminating SawBlaze from the tournament. Discovery Season 4 SawBlaze's first match of the season was against quarterfinalist, Rotator. Before the fight, SawBlaze had been configured to have a sturdier wedge to defend against Rotator's undercutting blade, and thicker rubber plates to append the uppercutter. Though, it turns out Rotator was also configured to match SawBlaze. Rotator was roughly half the size of its usual appearance and was shaped to be more pentagonal, with only one under-cutting blade and four wedgelets attached to it's back in hopes of getting under SawBlaze. As soon as the match began, SawBlaze immediately charged out of its square but was appended by Rotator's forks early on. Rotator swung around and its spinner collided with SawBlaze's wedge. SawBlaze retaliated with lightning agility by forcefully shoving Rotator up onto the screws right in front of the judges. The impact flipped Rotator out of control making Rotator inverted. It took SawBlaze a bit of time to bring its saw down as the team had some problems with their weapon controller causing the saw to have trouble spinning up. Once it got going, SawBlaze brought down its saw onto Rotator, causing sparks to fly. SawBlaze released Rotator and its blade immediately powered up again. SawBlaze used Rotator's fork to its advantage and threw Rotator against the wall, its blade brushing against SawBlaze's wedge. SawBlaze continued to control the pace of the match and almost shoved Rotator into the screws again, but ended up bumping into the screws and losing its grip on Rotator. SawBlaze chased Rotator across the BattleBox and almost managed to pulverize Rotator, but Rotator's forks managed to get under SawBlaze and its wedge briefly. Rotator's blade continued to make contact with SawBlaze's wedge, but little if any damage was caused. Rotator was then taken to the screws, preventing the body from being stuck on the screws. SawBlaze made a second attempt, but Rotator's forks got in the way. Rotator found itself yet again in SawBlaze's grasp and was slammed into the arena barrier. SawBlaze used its saw on Rotator's wedgelets, sending even more sparks flying. The carnage continued for SawBlaze as it carried its opponent around the arena while attacking it before sending Rotator into the arena barrier again. For the fourth time, SawBlaze dragged Rotator against the screws, stopping its weapon and ramming Rotator under the pulverizer, which hammered Rotator multiple times. Jamison Go kept the pressure on, unwilling to let the battle go to the judges. Rotator deflected a charge from SawBlaze and spun around to line back up again. Rotator's spinning was cut short by SawBlaze, who popped Rotator into the air by hitting its spinning bar just right, sending it reeling into the screws. Rotator tried escaping, but SawBlaze forced them back in, leaving Rotator to get chewed up in the last ten seconds. Rotator got out, right side up with only five seconds left in the match. Rotator tried to land one more hit, but the time ran out as they were lined up perfectly, but couldn't deliver the final shot. The judges ruled an unanimous 3-0 decision in favor of SawBlaze. SawBlaze next found itself against former champ Tombstone. For this fight, SawBlaze went with a stronger front wedge and the same defensive setup for its match against Rotator to try and use Tombstone's energy against itself. When the match began, SawBlaze was doing rather well as they prevented Tombstone's weapon from causing anything more than sparks. SawBlaze then managed to get under Tombstone in spite of Tombstone's powerful weapon, and shoved them under the pulverizer but this ended up freeing Tombstone instead. SawBlaze was unable to keep Tombstone's weapon from reaching top speed and eventually started to take damage to its protective wedge. SawBlaze continued to lose pieces of its wedge and eventually lost drive on one side. SawBlaze fought to continue but lost a wheel and was unable to move. SawBlaze was counted out, giving Tombstone the win by KO. SawBlaze's next opponent was Al Kindle and Blacksmith. In response, SawBlaze opted to go with its new hammer saw, which was thicker than its traditional saw and could hit harder and its traditional front forks. As the match got underway, SawBlaze struggled to land any hits as their new saw was causing the robot to raise its front forks off the arena floor briefly. Luckily, SawBlaze managed to stabilize and shoved Blacksmith around before dropping its hammer saw. SawBlaze released, then took shots from Blacksmith's hammer. SawBlaze went back on the attack, shoving Blacksmith around again. After a third attack, SawBlaze's saw stopped working as the belts powering it had gotten tangled up, which left SawBlaze vulnerable but Blacksmith was unable to make use of this vulnerability before time ran out. The judges awarded SawBlaze a 2-1 split decision. SawBlaze continued its run with a match against newcomer Ribbot. It planned to use its hammer saw configuration, but since it was still too heavy and was in the process of being milled down still, they opted for the traditional three front prong and saw configuration. SawBlaze did well to start as they were shoving Ribbot around and tearing off the cosmetic legs and top in the process. SawBlaze continued to attack until its saw got bent out of shape and could no longer work properly. Still, SawBlaze maintained control, using its weapon to attack and take Ribbot into the screws, which removed Ribbot's right front tire. As the match progressed, SawBlaze continued to show control and aggression, flipping Ribbot over and getting it under the pulverizer before time ran out. The judges gave SawBlaze a unanimous 3-0 decision. After the fight, Kenny awarded Jamison Go a half-eaten cupcake (the other half was eaten by Chris Rose) as part of his birthday and both he and crowd sang Happy Birthday. Having qualified as the 7th seed, SawBlaze was placed against former champion and 10th, Son of Whyachi. For this match, SawBlaze put their horizontal plow on, and because they shaved some weight off their hammer saw for this stage, they ran with it. SawBlaze started off well, mostly blocking Son of Whyachi from getting the big hits it's known for and staying on them. SawBlaze pushed Son of Whyachi around and eventually on the screws, where it cut into one of Son of Whyachi's weapon support bars. Son of Whyachi eventually escaped, but SawBlaze stayed on them and took minor hits from the former champ before bringing them back on the screws to slice into a second weapon support bar, even cutting through one of SOW's drive batteries. This resulted in smoke that evolved into flames, but SOW was still going and SawBlaze maintained control until time ran out. The judges awarded SawBlaze a unanimous 3-0 decision and a spot in the quarterfinals. Within the quarterfinals, SawBlaze faced the 2nd seed, and former quarterfinalist, Witch Doctor. SawBlaze kept its hammer saw for this fight, but switched their wedge to their three forks. Right out of the gate, SawBlaze missed its box rush and took some minor chipping from Witch Doctor's drum, but not hindering it much. One big hit managed to pop SawBlaze up and bend its middle fork out of shape, but it still managed to scoop up Witch Doctor and slam it into the screws, flipping it over as well from the impact. Unfortunately, SawBlaze took a couple more shots, even having its forks bent slightly. One big hit allowed Witch Doctor to physically throw SawBlaze into the air, then another to right SawBlaze, but bending its saw arm at an angle. SawBlaze was able to push Witch Doctor again, but got popped once more, taking shots underneath that tossed it in the air. Once out of the corner, SawBlaze tried to keep its forks pointed at the drum, but the shots managed to rip off the extension on the left fork and disable the drive on the right side. SawBlaze found itself on its head again, managing to right itself as Witch Doctor struck its right fork. SawBlaze was flipped once more, righting itself to get its wheel clipped on the drum before bullying Witch Doctor into a corner again. SawBlaze tried powering up its saw again, but was pushed into the wall and hit again, causing a big shower of sparks from underneath and flipping it again. SawBlaze once again got up, but took more shots to its left wheel and forks. One final shot happened to break the wheel hub of SawBlaze's right wheel, and flipping it over one last time. SawBlaze balanced on his arm, but when he tried to reset, smoke poured out and the arm stopped altogether. SawBlaze was counted out, giving Witch Doctor the win by KO and a place in the semis. Wins/Losses *Wins: 9 *Losses: 5 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "He's so mean his opponent's scream "Please, don't blaze me, bro!" It's SAWBLAZE!" "Say hello to Jamison Go. His old team broke up like The Beatles so he went solo. It's SAWBLAZE!" "Kids, come in for recess, it's about to be nap time. We may not be on the playground, but I do see-saw. It's SAWBLAZE!" "This bot will cut you with hard steel like you're a three-course meal. It's time to make reservations at T.G. Die Friday's. It's SAWBLAZE!" "Rock beats scissors, scissors beat paper. This is a stupid game because fire and saw beats them all. It's SAWBLAZE!" "Prepare to be amazed by a blade that's also ablaze. It'll cut you like butter before you can utter "Please, stop burnin' me, man!" It's SAWBLAZE!" "This bot's favorite dance is.....the robot. Here to break dance all over you, it's SAWBLAZE!" "This bot comes in fast with saws ablazing and vicious attacks that are hair-raising. It's SAWBLAZE!" "With a saw and flames that burn kind of greenie. It'll roast your buns like a cocktail weenie. Relish in the glory of SAWBLAZE!" "It's a regular New England Slaytriot. Put on your dad socks, you're about to be Boston Ruined by SAWBLAZE!" "It's scarier than the Alien and it's going to Ripley you up. Green flames like the acid in a Xenomorph's veins. You better have a plan, cause it's game over man! I've got a bad feeling about this bot. It's SAWBLAZE!" Trivia *SawBlaze used pool noodles to fill its tires. *SawBlaze has a similar record to the middleweight runner-up S.O.B., as they both lost their first round in their debut season before having much more success in the following season. **Coincidentally, they are both armed with Saws and dustpan-type wedges. ***Even more coincidentally, they both faced Team Inertia Labs at some point. ****However unlike S.O.B., SawBlaze did not reach the finals, falling in the Round of 16 to Monsoon. *SawBlaze's first fight was a regular fight for the two hour Discovery premiere, but is the main event for the international premiere. *In the Top 16 in Season 4, the final five seconds during the SOW fight was actually an error. The timer came on too early, making it look like SawBlaze was continuing to fight after time ran out. Thankfully, both teams confirmed it was a minor error. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Battlebots Competitors Category:Robots armed with Circular Saws Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:Robots from Massachusetts Category:Student-Built Robots Category:Tool Based Robots Category:Robots armed with Flamethrowers Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Main Event Participants Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots that fought on television